Ein Vampir Biss
by californiatart
Summary: There are rumors inside the village that when the night approaches, demons roam freely in the darkness and feed on the innocence blood and flesh. Feliciano had to learn that the hard way.


**AU: Hello, before you read, please know that I'm a very bad writer. My English is really bad. I know I need a Beta but I don't want to bother anybody. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Feliciano open his heavy eyes slowly, all he could see before him is dark abyss spread over a moon-less sky. The afternoon light no longer shines playfully over the bed of lilies beneath him before he had fallen asleep. Up far from him are the once lively trees now ghostly swinging their branches in the cold wind current. The boy body jump a bit upon hearing a flock of bats flapping their wings. Terrified of being here alone in this new environment, the brunette quickly lift his resting form upward, ready to head back to his warm home. Feliciano stumbles a bit, the blood still haven't travel back down to his pale legs.

The young boy begins to walk forward, scratching his head, unsure if the dark pathway is the right way back to his village. It was like he is being blind fold by a black mask, the road in front of him begin to shifts and changes as he travel deep inside. Little fluorescence orange eyes appears and trail behind him, curious where in the world is this boy headed to. Feliciano bit his lips and begin biting his nails, afraid to look back behind him.

_Thud_.

Occupied by his thoughts, his feet trip over by a root of an oak tree. When he felt the blood oozing out of his knee, the boy panic and frantically wipe the red wound clean. There was a growl in front of him, looking up; Feliciano eyes come in contact with two pairs of crimson orbs just a few feet away. The boy freeze his movements all together, slowly got on his feet and turn his body to the right. In a flash, he started running as fast as he could toward another unknown destination. The animal howls and follows behind Feliciano footsteps.

"Help! Help me! Please somebody help me!" The Italian boy yelled, his voice echoed back to him but there seems to be nobody around in the forest at this hour. The black shadow of the creature jumps on his back as if it's trying to knock him down. Feliciano miss his steps, soon his whole body was on the ground once again, his knee slide against the dirt and the wound reopen.

The demon flip him over, his eyes was such a deep red bloodshot color up close. The first thing Feliciano notice was his fur; it was such a beautiful deadly silver. When he opens his mouth, his sharp white fangs glitter under the dark sky, some of his saliva spills into the boy face. Feliciano flinch, covering his eyes using his hands as protection and begin crying his heart out. There are many things he had not done yet, such as: enjoying his leftover pasta dish in his kitchen, a walk around town to flirt with pretty girls, and listening to his brother scary bedtime stories.

The demon open his mouth wide and plunge his body toward Feliciano, ready for young fresh against his greedy tongue. Suddenly, a hand with sharp nails grip into the creature shoulder, lifting him away from his tempting prey. The monster begins to struggles and growls angrily with rage upon the sudden interruption. Feliciano eyes peak through the cracks between his fingers only to come in eye-contact with a man standing before him. He was dressed in a black fitted button-down, long sleeve shirt. The color of his loose pants also matches the top he wore. All the way down to his feet are combat boots as dark as the night surrounding him. The only thing that stood out from the darkness is his sapphire eyes; it was so intense and mysterious at the same time.

The blue-eyed man rips the demon arm off of its body and throws it at a random direction. Then, his other arm, next are his legs, and finally his head. A blood spot from the dead monster almost hit Feliciano leg. The man takes out a blanket in his pocket and wipes his hands clean off of the black blood from the demon. Clearing his throat, he then offers a helping hand to the young boy who sat on the ground before him. Hesitantly, Feliciano carefully place his hand inside the man open palm. When the boy body was fully in standing position, the stranger in front of him cock his head to the side.

"Ahh... what do we have here?" Questioned the tall man as he walk around Feliciano, taking his sweet time to look at every hidden spot on his small body. "I like what I see here..." He continue as his blue eyes flicker and prance across the boy frame, sweeping his tongue over his copper lips provocatively so. The man grabs Feliciano hand, looking for a good spot for some... privacy.

"Hh-h! Excuse me, where are you taking me, sir...?" Feliciano inquired, letting the man guide him to an unknown destination. He just doesn't want to be alone again.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see." The blonde chanted in a seductive voice. He led the boy back to the field of lilies Feliciano had slept on earlier. Some of the flowers sprung out of their sleeping shell, ready to flaunt their beauty under the restless night. There were fireflies who lit their tails in rejoice of reuniting with their families and friends.

The stranger who guide Feliciano by the hand suddenly stop his moving form. He turns around and stared deeply into the boy hazel eyes for a while. The man bends his head down around eye-length with the tempting brunette in front of him and gave him a long chaste kiss. Pushing the man lips away from him, Feliciano face flames with embarrassment. His Grandpa Roma mentioned something like this before: a man would only kiss a woman if he is showing her his love and affection.

"Sir-r, do you know what are you doing?" Feliciano quietly whispered, afraid that somebody could hear him.

"Now, now, is that how you suppose to treat your savior?" The strange man stated in a mocking manner as he pushes his bangs out of his face.

"No... But it feels weird, sir... we're both males." Said the boy, his voice was full of uncertainty, being new to this kind of situation and all.

"It doesn't take the pleasure away though..." The man sentence trail off, leaving a confused Italian behind him. After a long pregnant silent between the two, the man lips form a smirk.

"Either you spend the night with me or be eaten by demons just like the one who attack you." The older blonde stated, his eyes never once left Feliciano pale petrified face in reaction to his statement. The boy opens his mouth to respond back to the odd proposal but was cut off by the man.

"Ah, but I don't want to let you go just yet." Said the blonde as he bend down and carried Feliciano bridal style. He walks over to a tree and gently places the boy down.

"What do you mean by tha-" The man intruding lips crash back into Feliciano mouth once. His breath was so heavy and musky, sneaky tongue thrust in between the boy lips with hunger, exploring his new surrounding with ease and perfection. He ran his tongue over Feliciano teeth, enjoying the shutter he caused with just a simply lick. The man tugs on the boy shirt and swiftly takes off the barrier blocking his view. He trailed a kiss down Feliciano exposed flesh and teasingly takes a pink nipple inside his mouth. His tongue slowly licks around the nub, taking his sweet time to bring his prey to arousal. His hand pinch the other nipple, just enough to cause a reaction. His right hand pulls Feliciano pants down and over his white milky legs. Looking at the boy flat shoes, the man smile, decided to leave them alone since it looks so cute on him. Feliciano small cock was then revealed in the open night, it was slightly hard under the man teasing touches.

"I've never been with someone like you." The man pondered out loud, taking the time to observe the delicious little boy beneath him. "You look good enough to eat." He turns Feliciano around, forcing his asshole in full view against his face. The man gives a small lick against the hole, testing to see of the boy taste just as good as he looks.

"Gott, what a cute little butt." He commented, squeezing Feliciano soft tempting flesh under his back. The man bit his lips as he smacks the round buttock. _'Shit, he tastes so fucking good,' _the blonde mused, continuing flicking his tongue in and out of the sweet opening. His hand begins pumping the boy member up and down along with his licks.

"Hnn..." The man could hear the boy moaned along his administration against his backside. After a while of exploring, he flips the boy over and begins kissing him once again. He tried to hide his smile when he could feel Feliciano groan inside his lusty mouth.

"You are lucky that you're such a cutie." The large man teased as he broke off their deep coupling. He lick his red lips as he trail a finger over Feliciano mouth. The blonde reach into his black pants and pull out a plum color bottle, continue, he said, "this is a special aphrodisiac from a dear friend of mine. The juice was extract from a fruit that only harvested once every fifty years at the peak of midnight."

The man got a hand full of the wet substance inside the bottle and places it behind him. He spread the purple paste over his fingers, gave it a teasing lick and move south. His over hand make an opening for his middle finger to thrust inside of Feliciano heat. The boy ass was so fucking tight.

"Hpmf...! No, wait...! That is m-" The young Italian wailed, trying to push the man away. The almost begging words only fuel the blonde on top even more; he added another finger inside, scissoring and crisscross inside the hole to stretch it wide for an upcoming event. The man bend his head down and begin to nip Feliciano neck, his sharp teeth playfully scratch his flesh. His hand try to tilt the boy head to the side, only to accidentally brush against the sensitive curl on Feliciano head. The Italian moans sexily; hypnotized under the simple touch. The man raises his eyebrow at such a significant discovery.

"You like that...?" The blonde twirl Feliciano curl with one of his long finger, when he reach the end, he yank on it just enough to cause a stir. The boy arch his back as his body twitched in pleasure under the gentle touch.

"I wonder what you would do if I take it in my mouth..." The man curiousness got a hold of him as he slowly licks the curl, enjoying the boy reaction in the process.

"Ohhh... ahh... ahh...! Ahh!" The Italian in his arms panted harshly, his cock spill his own milky seed over his naked stomach. What a naughty, naughty little boy.

The huge blonde begin unzipping his pants when Feliciano done ejaculating. He decided it is time to penetrate the boy, he reach over to his back and take the purple bottle with him. He tilts the bottle downward to get more of the lubricant substance inside and spread it all over his standing erection. Throwing the lube bottle to a random place, he rests his hands on both side of the delicious boy before him. The man give his cock a few quick thrusts and guide it toward Feliciano open hole. He rolls his hips a few times to calm his excitement. With a little push, the top head of his member was inside the welcoming cavern.

"Hnn...! Oh my, what a tight little hole you've got." The man commented, his sharp nails digging into the tree trunk behind the boy. He lifts his hips up just a bit to have a better access into the sweet opening. When fully seated, he pauses for a while to make sure the boy get use to his long length. He deliberately shifts his body to see if he is hurting the boy. So far, so good. He slowly pull out in an agonizingly pace and only to gently push back in. The man eyes come in contact with Feliciano: the aphrodisiac sure did the trick, at this time, the boy should only feel and experiment the same pleasure just like him.

The blonde pull out again, this time, he makes sure to thrust back inside with a bit more force. The action cause a sweet friction sliding against his large dick, the man hummed in satisfaction, biting his lips so. He begins a series of thrusts, making sure to grinds his heated body against the boy, urging him to join him in his sinful dance.

"Aaahh...!" Cried the boy as the man cock hit a special spot in his body. The blonde smile in a teasing manner, rolling his hips a few times and begins pushing in that same place.

"Ah, ah, aahh...!" Feliciano mewed lewdly, already losing his head to the maddening thrusting's. The man stop, smirking as the boy looks at him with wide, startling eyes as if he wanted more. He move Feliciano body upward, making his back rest against the tree trunk as he place his hard cock back inside. Every time the man thrust deep in, the boy flinched in pleasure as the tree rough skin scratch against his back. After a while with the slow pacing, the blonde man got bore and sat back on top of the grass with Feliciano still connected to him.

The man eyes turn red with lust, when the young Italian see this, he bit his lips, scared of the sight. The blonde open his mouth, revealing sharp fangs and went for Feliciano neck. He nips on the milky fresh for what seems like forever until pain begin stinging the boy. Feliciano panic, his heart beat rapidly upon realizing that the man is biting him, sucking out his blood so. The boy begins struggles his body but the man holds him down until he is fully sated of thirst for blood. When the blonde remove himself, he is face with the crying Italian in his arms.

"Why are you crying, little boy?" The intimidating man scoffed, feeling a slight pang of displeasure.

Whipping away his tears, the small Italian spoke quietly in a timid voice, "I know that I'll die-e because you bit me...!" His action was futile as the droplet of rain tears becomes a river of sorrow.

"Shh..." The man place a finger over the boy quivering lips.

"I'll let you in some secret... the bite mark will disappear tomorrow." The man reveal, his face was clear of lies and deceitfulness as he stare into Feliciano amber eyes.

"My blood will grant immortality." He paused, smiling playfully and muse, "But I won't give it to you that easily, you'll have to earn it first."

"As for my seed..." The man trailed off, chuckling deeply, he remark, "you'll find out yourself soon enough." He places a little peck on Feliciano nose and continues with their fucking session. After some time of brutal thrusts, the man let himself fall on top of the grass behind him. His hand got a hold of Feliciano wrist to guide in to sit back on top of his pulsing member.

"Is it good?" The man asked as his hand pumps the boy small cock up and down. His own greedy member abuses Feliciano opening, rapidly increases his lustful stokes and grinds.

"Oooh... No, ooh, ohh, ahh, hahh...! Not ther-e, plea-se... Ah... ahh..." The boy could only moan shamefully in respond to the man lewd question. The blonde underneath Feliciano lift his cute round butt up a bit and begin thrusting at an angle, hitting his prostate over and over again. The boy cum again, this time, however, his semen spilled all over the man nice, expensive top. When the man sees such a naughty little sight, he let loose his body and ejaculates inside Feliciano. He gave a few more thrust into the boy to milk his own body dry of his own needs. Letting out a satisfied breathe, the man slowly pull his soft cock out of Feliciano ass. The two sat there for a while to calm their beating hearts and breathing. After a while, a bunch of random sounds broke the silent between them.

"Feliciano! Feliciano! Damn it, where are you, stupid little runt?" A voice yelled from the far distant. Little dots of phosphorescence lights flickers on and off in the dark forest walls in front of them. Tiny little footsteps frantically move back and forth, looking for the whereabouts of Feliciano.

The man stood up and straightened out his messy clothes from their intimate encounter. After securing the waist band around his hips, he bends down and successfully captures Feliciano mouth in a farewell kiss. His tongue steals a small amount of saliva inside the boy wet heat.

"Look like we have to part our ways, little one." The man stated, looking deep into Feliciano eyes and add a small whisper against his ear, "I had so much fun with you."

.

.

.

**AU: Hello friends! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as me. Finally, my vampire fetish has been fulfilled! :)**


End file.
